Full disclosure
by shadowgirl999
Summary: Takes place just after my epic "Woman in Gold". Leia tells Han everything about what happened in Jabba's palace and offers him some care for his carbon sickness. Rated M for nudity and sexual references, as well as a steamy bath scene. Adults only.


**FULL DISCLOSURE: A Star Wars fanfiction by shadowgirl999**

**Takes place a few hours after my story "Woman in Gold". Leia tells Han all about what happened to her while she was Jabba's slave girl. Rated M for nudity and adult situations, including descriptions of sexual assault.**

Leia lay back in the steaming tub on the _Millennium Falcon_, breathing in the hot, moist air. She was completely naked, her humiliating slave bikini locked away safely among her private effects. Although she had been humiliated in the costume, Leia found herself feeling somewhat empowered by the fact that she had been able to remain defiant wearing it, to say nothing of the other outfits she had been forced into.

"Some wardrobe…" she scoffed to herself as she soaked, scrubbing her bare breasts with a sponge.

Everything from the pasties and merkin she was forced to wear when offered to Boba Fett to the humiliating pasties, strap-on dildo and ass plug with the cattail she was made to wear when she performed with that other slave girl, Arica, to the disgusting diapers and plastic panties, was made to humiliate her. It had been about a week or more since she had worn clothing that wasn't meant to expose her body or humiliate her in some intimate way. Leia had been broken down to her raw nerves, exposed and humiliated to the breaking point and beyond. But she had endured it and come through a stronger woman for her efforts.

"_**And I would do it again if it meant Han or any of my friends would be safe." **_Leia told herself as she scrubbed her hair. _**"No matter what happened to me, I would-"**_

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door to the refresher opened and Han stumbled in, naked and pale. Leia gasped and quickly covered her breasts, shrinking down to hide her nudity.

"Han?" she asked, blushing in shock as she turned away from his nakedness.

"Leia?" Han asked, confused and apologetic as he turned around. "Sorry princess, I'll be out of here!"

"No, wait!" Leia called, realizing he was still blind. "You can stay, it's all right."

Han slowly felt around the room and sat down on a little stool, blinking his eyes quickly.

"Can you…see anything?" Leia asked as she looked at his eyes.

"I could kind of see some back at the sarlacc pit, but now it's all dark again." Han said, frustration in his voice. "Must've been a temporary lapse in the effects."

"Well, carbon freezing was said to have adverse effects on astronauts back before they invented hyperdrive." Leia said as she leaned back in the tub, not bothering to cover her nude form in front of a blind man. "Plus, the facility you were in…wasn't really designed for use on live subjects."

She gulped as Han rubbed his eyes, thinking of some way to lighten the mood.

"Good thing it's only temporary, or else you'd have to have Chewie take over full-time as pilot and navigator." Leia joked, smiling even though Han couldn't see it.

"Leia, what happened in the palace?" Han asked as he took on a serous expression.

"What do you mean?" Leia asked, realizing exactly what he was going to say.

"What did Jabba do to you?" Han asked, fear in his voice. "When you were in the dungeons, I didn't feel any clothes on you. I thought Jabba sent you there to freeze to death without clothing, and then when I did find you, you were wearing what felt like some kind of bikini made of iron. What did he do to you?"

Leia took a deep breath, gathering her courage. Should she tell Han everything? Should she tell the man she loved all of the humiliations she had endured as a sex slave to a horribly flabby crime lord?

"Leia, tell me." Han demanded, looking fearful and angry.

Leia sighed, taking a deep breath.

"After he took you to the dungeons, he licked me all over and pushed me into the center of the stage." Leia said as she held Han's hand from the bathtub. "He then made me undress, in front of everyone, and tell them some very…private details about myself, and whatever I wouldn't tell him, he made Threepio tell. I don't think I had ever been through a more embarrassing experience in my life."

Han held Leia's hand as she sat in the tub, feeling the hot steam from the water. He seemed to squeeze harder as she spoke.

"Then he locked a collar around my neck and chained me to the throne nude. He kept me naked for the rest of the day and through to the morning, but before that, he forced me to sign this long slave contract." Leia said, nuzzling Han to comfort both him and herself. "It detailed everything from what I was allowed to wear to what I could say without being muzzled for punishment, and even limited what I could eat. The section on what kind of food I was allowed was degrading as it is."

"Why did you sign it?" Han asked, anger in his voice.

"I had no choice, they would have killed you otherwise!" Leia said, tears falling from her eyes. "I decided I would rather obey their rules and be a sex slave for as long as it took before you were safe. I couldn't let that happen to you, I just couldn't."

She realized she was crying now and sniffled slightly, rubbing her eyes with her hands. Han clumsily reached into the tub and hugged her, making her shudder and sigh in relief. Despite her nakedness, she felt comfortable around him, and not just because he was blind. Han made her feel whole, powerful and light as a feather. She paused before continuing her story as Han's urging by a cleared throat.

"They kept me naked until the next day, when they gave me this…I guess bikini would be a good name for it. They called it a fertility garment, and seeing as it had my entire reproductive system molded over the crotch, I guess the name was apt." Leia said as she leaned back again. "It was the trashiest outfit I've ever worn, it was made almost entirely out of gold and definitely left little to the imagination. The loincloth had no panties and the aforementioned crotch plate made my bottom bulge out, the bra was this horrible harness that hurt my back, the armlets hurt my bicep and wrist, the boots trapped heat in my feet and had no traction, they even made my hair look like a male's genitalia."

She sighed again as Han rubbed her eyes again, having realized where her face was now. Leia kissed his fingers as he rubbed her eyes again, rubbing off the horribly trashy makeup she had been forced to wear. She loved how compassionate he was being, how kind…it almost made her cry. Leia took a deep breath and continued, shuddering and gathering courage.

"I would have refused to wear it, but they said it was either this or my birthday suit. They then put me back on the throne and made me sleep on it next to Jabba all night." Leia said, shuddering as she remembered being forced against the horribly smelly, sticky monster on the throne. "It was an uncomfortable night to say the least. I did however meet a few other slaves after one of them gave me a bath for the night. The day after that, however, things went horribly wrong."

Han hugged her tightly as she felt him shudder.

"Leia, what did they do to you?" he asked.

Leia took a deep breath.

"I danced for them one day, and that was all fine, but one day, I disobeyed Jabba and stamped on his tail." She said, making Han jump. "He then sent me to the Gammorean barracks and made me strip for his guards."

Han shuddered again, hugging her tighter.

"Leia, they didn't-?" he asked before Leia put a hand to his lips.

"No, Jabba was saving me for after the execution." She said. "They did however use me like a latrine and beat me in some very…private areas that wouldn't bruise easily. After that, this woman named Rystall Sant, the dancer from Coruscant, I think you've heard of her, she cleaned me up and took me to see you."

"That's why you sounded so terrified." Han said, shaking as he clenched his fists. "Leia, I'm so sorry…"

"The day after that, Boba Fett visited." Leia continued, feeling more relaxed as she spoke more about her ordeal to the man she loved. "He came to discuss some business with Jabba and while he was there…Jabba offered me to him for the night."

Han seethed as Leia patted his arms gently, to sooth him as she sat in the tub before him. He scooted the stool he was sitting on closer, feeling her muscular arms and pliable fingers. Both were naked, but now, they felt so calm with each other that they didn't care. Sex and nudity were not interrelated in all situations, and in this case, it was comfortable giving out all of her secrets while nude to her lover, who was just as naked as she was.

"Don't worry, he didn't rape me. Nobody did." Leia reassured him, kissing his knuckles. "They came close, though. Jabba kept me to himself and groped me, but otherwise I was safe."

She took another deep breath, kissing Han's hands again.

"They made me strip and dressed me in this pair of pasties and a merkin." Leia said, smirking slightly to lighten the mood. "You should've seen it, I looked like a pole-dancer. Boba of course made me take them off as soon as I was in his room, but then…he told me he wouldn't rape me."

Han sighed in relief, hugging Leia tightly as he spooned her in the steaming tub.

"He insulted me for a little while, but otherwise didn't hurt me. In fact, I was more hurt by this bitch of an ex-senator who Jabba enslaved, but that's another story." Leia said, stroking Han's hair. "I thought he would just leave me naked all night to embarrass me, but then he pulled out this huge, padded diaper and a pair of plastic panties and forced me to wear them all night long. Apparently, Jabba had them on hand for training his slave girls, and they seem to work pretty effectively."

"Yeah…he has a sick sense of humor like that." Han said as he stroked Leia's hair.

"I had to be changed by Boba Fett the next morning and was then returned to the throne. Then, as if that wasn't bad enough, he made me wear the diaper on my head and crawl through the throne room wearing nothing but my skin!" Leia grumbled, her rage released after days of having to be silent for fear of punishment. "Thankfully, they weren't so perverted as to make me wear a **full** diaper on my head, but I had a horrible, itchy, burning case of diaper rash for all that day and the next since I wasn't allowed to even touch my own diapers without an alarm going off. Everyone in the palace saw it, and they definitely had a few things to say about me wearing it in public!"

Leia realized she had been shouting, and took a deep breath, closing her eyes as Han snuggled into her in the tub, careful not to touch her naked form or rub anywhere…intimate…without her direct permission. Leia felt his genitalia rubbing against her bottom and shifted slightly, turning to scrub his chest.

"They finally gave me back that horrible bikini, only to chain me to the throne again. I then spent the whole night being harassed and fondled by Jabba and his little monkey until I finally fell asleep, and my dreams were strange that night." Leia said all in one breath, taking a deep gulp of air before she continued. "When Luke arrived, I finally had some hope. I knew you were going to be safe. However, I didn't dare speak, or else Jabba would do more of the same to me."

She scrubbed Han's shoulders as he moved to her breasts, starting to question her until she placed a hand on his.

"Go ahead, soap them up if you want." Leia said as Han scrubbed her full bosom. "After he took down the Rancor, I was so happy I laughed like a little girl. Jabba wasn't too happy about that, though."

She giggled as Han scrubbed her nipples, making her squeal like a teenager as she felt a warmth through her chest. Leia then scrubbed Han's midsection and smirked as his genitals went erect at the thought of her naked body so close to him and yet out of sight. She felt powerful, knowing she could arouse him without even having to be in sight.

"He made me wear the diapers again, and since I hadn't used the refresher all night, he knew I would have to use them eventually." Leia continued. "He then had me changed and cleaned in public on his sail barge and finally let me wear his bikini again, only to make me drink with him and party with his guests. Jabba definitely had his hands busy."

"Leia, did he ever-?" Han asked, gritting his teeth.

"No, he never had the chance." Leia insisted as she finished soaping up his hair, turning on the faucet and directing his head under it. "He did however make me kiss him and drink this disgusting wine that tasted like sewage served in a rocket fuel container, take off my top, and touch me in some…extremely intimate…places."

Leia rubbed Han's hair as he seethed again, kissing him to reassure him as she rinsed off his hair and face.

"I got my top back and then waited until he got distracted. While Lando and Luke were taking down his guards, I bashed the controls on the throne with that microphone he used until the circuit blew. Then the lights went off and the rats deserted the sinking ship." Leia said as she stood up, lifting Han out of the water. "Step up, please. Then I made sure he got what he deserved."

"You made sure he burned?" Han asked as he stood up, Leia helping him with her hands. "I hope so, that son of a bitch."

"Better, I choked him to death." Leia said as she rubbed Han with a towel, looking away as she wrapped the towel around his waist like a loincloth.

"Choked-?" Han asked, incredulously.

"With the same chains he put on me." Leia said proudly.

Han hugged her tightly and kissed her now-clean hair, rubbing the towel around her head.

"That's my girl." He whispered as Leia giggled.

"Oh, I'm your girl now?" she teased, leading him out the refresher door and onto a little bed. "Excuse me, captain Solo. I am nobody's property."

"I mean it, I'm proud of you." Han said as Leia lay him down on the bed. "Every time I think you couldn't amaze me, you raise the bar, princess."

"Hush." Leia said as she clapped a hand over his mouth. "Relax. You're still under the effects of carbon poisoning, and we've got a little ways to go until we get back to the fleet."

She kissed Han and held him close, her nude form feeling warm and soft in his hands. Leia pulled away and tugged the covers over him, helping him relax as she placed bacta patches on the bruises he had suffered at the hands of Jabba's guards.

"Now sleep." Leia said as she put her hands on her hips. "You need rest. The carbon poisoning isn't fully flushed out of your system yet."

"Is that an order?" Han asked with a smirk.

"Yes it's an order, I've been enslaved for a week." Leia joked as she stood nude before him. "I have to get back in the habit of giving orders now. Just sleep."

Han lay down and relaxed for a moment before lifting his head and turning to where Leia stood.

"Are you wearing any clothes?" Han asked, blinking as a large pink blur came into view.

"Do I have to answer that?" Leia asked jokingly, turning around and walking away, making sure to sway her bare bottom sexily.

Han smirked and lay back down, chuckling to himself.

"I love you." He said as Leia felt her heart soar.

"I know." She replied, a private joke between them as she exited the room and closed the door.

Chewbacca walked up and looked at Leia as she turned around, looking confused.

"_**Leia, you're naked." **_He said, his tone protective._** "Were you aware?"**_

"Of course I'm aware. Just tell Lando to stay out of the corridors for now unless he wants a naked woman to kick him where it hurts." Leia said with a smirk. "I'm going to enjoy myself in my own skin for now, and I don't want any interruptions."

Chewbacca chuckled and walked away, leaving Leia to strut down the halls in her birthday suit, feeling proud and confident in her body and the sexual energy it exuded. She was proud that she had given Han the full disclosure of her enslavement, and felt so much lighter for it. And if Han knew she was strutting naked as a newborn through the halls of his ship…well, that would be a fantasy second only to her wearing his clothes in the Falcon while he was gone. But he didn't need to know that…

**The end.**

**Ooh, Leia you little minx! LOL. Please review.**


End file.
